


A Hidden Life

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [202]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Thanksgiving, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy's first Thanksgiving together. Their plans for a shared meal are upended by the unexpected arrival of Donna Smoak.





	A Hidden Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Nothing says summer and the 4th of July like a fic about Thanksgiving. I might have the wrong holiday, but I promised my next update would be lighter.
> 
> This installment is 32/202. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> Welcome to any new readers. The more the merrier.

Artwork by ENSM31

Felicity sipped her Bloody Mary as she nervously watched Tommy unpack the boxes he’d brought from his apartment. Her empty kitchen cabinets were rapidly filling with pots, pans, spices, cutlery, and dishes. Groceries had been delivered the night before and her refrigerator, freezer, and pantry were now overflowing with what Tommy and Oliver would need to make Thanksgiving dinner. The guys enjoyed teasing her about her lack of culinary skills, but hearing Tommy declare how woefully ill equipped her kitchen was seemed like an even worse indictment of her ability to adult successfully. She had a sneaking suspicion that Tommy had no intention of taking any of his belongings back. He had grand delusions of turning her into a gourmet chef.

“I’m almost done,” Tommy said with a grin. “I’ll start breakfast in a few minutes.”

His hair was still sleep tousled and his usually clean-shaven face was covered with two days of growth. Felicity would be more than happy to pull him straight back to bed where they could wake Oliver with their lovemaking. She placed her drink on the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You made me coffee and a Bloody Mary. I don’t need anything else.”

Tommy covered her hand with his, but he continued to organize the kitchen with his one free hand. Felicity followed him around the kitchen, her cheek resting against his back. Felicity felt content surrounded by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the warmth of Tommy’s body. She couldn’t remember being as happy as she’d been over the past five months. Her relationship with Tommy and Oliver was only getting stronger, so much so, that Oliver had told Diggle about them, and they were planning on telling Thea as soon as she returned from her trip with Walter and Roy to London.

A sharp rap on her front door made Felicity groan. She let go of Tommy and walked towards her living room. “Mrs. Fernandes,” she said loudly, “I still haven’t seen your cat.” She threw open her front door and was unable to process the slow-moving train wreck that was about to happen. The last person she expected to see was standing on her welcome mat. “Mom?”

Donna Smoak, dressed in a tight, electric blue, minidress with a white pleather bolero jacket, and five-inch silver heels, was fluffing her long blonde hair with her bright pink acrylic nails as she checked her reflection in Mrs. Fernandes’ window. Donna threw her arms over her head and began to shriek in excitement.

“Mom. Mom. Mom,” Felicity said, pulling on her mom’s arms to stop the bouncing and pull her inside before the neighbors saw. “What are you doing here? You told me you had to work.”

Donna frowned. “Candy needed the holiday hours to help pay for the kids’ Christmas presents. I swapped with her. I sent you a text.” She held up her phone to show Felicity.

Felicity held her mom’s wrist as she read, “Good news, baby girl. I switched shifts with Candy. We can spend Thanksgiving together after all. My flight gets in at 7. I’ll take a cab to your place. See you in the morning.” She let go of her mom’s wrist. “Mom, you have to hit send for me to actually receive the text.”

The excitement fell from Donna’s face. “Oh.” She looked at her phone and shrugged. “I’ll hit send now.”

“Mom,” Felicity said with exasperation as she heard the text alert beep on her phone.

Donna fluffed her hair as she looked past Felicity’s shoulder. “Oh, I didn’t know you had company.” She pushed past Felicity with her hand outstretched towards Tommy. “I’m Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mom.”

Tommy stood with his mouth agape. He held Felicity’s cell in one hand and reflexively shook Donna’s with the other. “I’m – I’m,”

“Tommy Merlyn,” Donna finished. “I recognize you – from the tv.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tommy recovered smoothly. “Felicity talks about you all the time.”

Donna looked over her shoulder at Felicity with surprise. “She does?”

“Yes,” Tommy said, smoothing his t-shirt over his stomach. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at Felicity with panic in his eyes. “She has some pretty great stories.”

Donna’s eyes narrowed at Felicity. “I bet she does.” She returned her attention to Tommy. “I didn’t know Felicity had company. I’ll take a walk around the block and let the two of you finish whatever I interrupted.”

“Mom,” Felicity said with two syllables. “You didn’t interrupt anything.”

“I was just about to put my turkey into Felicity’s oven,” Tommy said.

Felicity’s eyes went wide at Tommy’s innuendo.

He seemed to realize what he said as soon as it left his mouth. “An actual turkey – because it’s Thanksgiving – and she can’t cook, so we’re cooking.”

“Aw, isn’t that sweet. He’s handsome and he can cook,” Donna said as she moved past them into the kitchen.

Tommy mouthed, “Oh my God. That’s your mom.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. She pointed towards her bedroom. She needed Tommy to tell Oliver what was going on. The last thing they was needed was for him to wander into the kitchen naked. She tried to silently communicate the need for Tommy to tell Oliver to go out the bedroom window and come back through the front door. Her telepathy appeared to be on the fritz because Tommy tilted his head and looked at her with confusion.

“I made coffee and Bloody Marys,” Tommy told Donna as he stepped around Felicity. “Can I interest you in either – or both?”

Donna clapped her hands, “I’d love a Bloody Mary.”

“How long are you here for?” Felicity asked.

“My flight is Sunday night.” She took the drink from Tommy, “Thanks, hon.” Donna’s eyes swept over Tommy, lingering on his bare feet. “You seem right at home here,” she said with a knowing smile.

“I slept over – I mean we slept over – Oliver and I did – after - we were out late – at the club – Felicity let us crash here since we were having dinner here today and we were going to do the cooking – it made the most sense,” Tommy babbled. If Felicity wasn’t so horrified, she’d sympathize with how awkward Tommy was being.

Donna’s eyes darted towards the bedroom.

“I slept on the sofa. The guys used my room,” Felicity said in a rush.

“Yeah, Oliver and I slept together – I mean, shared her bed - slept in her room,” Tommy said, the words twisting around his tongue before he could get them out. “Felicity slept on the sofa.”

“Oliver?” Donna turned her attention to Felicity. “Oliver Queen? Your not boyfriend - boyfriend?”

Felicity forced herself not to look at Tommy. She knew he was hurt by the lie she continued to allow her mom to believe. “Mom, I told you, things with Oliver are complicated.”

“Yes, I know. He’s your boss. The board won’t approve. The media will never leave you alone.” Donna smiled at Tommy. “He’s your best friend, I’m sure you know the truth about them.”

Tommy wiped his hands across his jeans. “I’m going to let Ollie know we have company. I’ll be back to finish the turkey.”

Felicity grabbed her Bloody Mary from the counter and drained her glass. The burn of the vodka and spices made her eyes water. She reached for the pitcher and poured herself another glass.

“That poor boy,” Donna whispered. “You made him so nervous covering for you and Oliver. Clearly, you didn’t sleep on the sofa.”

“What?” Felicity said, gasping around a sip of her drink that went down the wrong way. Her mom couldn’t possibly suspect she was sleeping with both men.

“Clearly, Tommy slept on the sofa. “You’re an adult, Felicity. I know you have s – e – x with Oliver.”

Words of denial were on her lips, but memories of the very real sex she’d had with Oliver and Tommy the night before came rushing back and her cheeks flushed.

Donna patted Felicity’s cheek. “I’m happy for you, baby. You deserve to have good things and a man who knows how to pleasure you.”

Felicity’s gaze fell to the floor, “Oh god, can we please not do this?”

“Felicity?” Oliver said from the doorway of the kitchen.

If her mom wasn’t standing right there, Felicity would use her loud voice. Oliver had the look of a child in a candy store. She could practically see the giddy excitement rolling through him as his delighted look bounced between Felicity and her mom.

Felicity ran her hand through her hair and gestured towards Oliver with her other. “Mom, this is Oliver,”

“Queen,” Donna finished, extending her hand. 

“Oliver, this is my mom, Donna Smoak,” Felicity said, mortified by her mom’s excitement.

“Ms. Smoak,” Oliver said, clasping Donna’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Yes, it’s so nice to meet you too. Please, call me Donna.” She turned her head towards Felicity and whispered, “How do you know so many billionaires?”

Another knock on the front door set Tommy into motion. “It’s probably Mrs. Fernandes again.”

A moment later, Tommy said, “John, come on in.”

“Oh god,” Felicity said under her breath, “make it stop.”

Oliver gestured wildly at Diggle to hurry him into the kitchen. “John Diggle, this is Donna, Felicity’s mom.”

“Mom?” John asked with shock. He looked at Felicity and winked before returning his attention to Donna, his face lit by a sincere smile. “Mom, it’s very nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Donna said shaking his hand. She pointed to Grace who was asleep in the baby bjorn strapped to his chest. “Who is this little nugget?”

“This is my daughter, Grace,” John said, turning slightly so Donna could see Grace’s face.

Donna rubbed Grace’s back, “Oh, she’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” John said.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked, not caring that she sounded peevish. It was too early for her to be dealing with her mom and introducing her to the three most important people in her life.

“Lyla was sleeping and Grace woke up. I figured the three of you would be awake getting dinner ready, so I thought I’d stop by and let Lyla sleep in.” He held up a brown paper bag, “I bring bagels and cream cheese.”

Tommy took the bag from Diggle and pulled out a cutting board. “Help yourself to coffee.”

“I’ll hold her if you want,” Donna said, her hands reaching for Grace. “You don’t want to drink hot coffee while you’re holding her.”

“She’s pretty good with babies,” Felicity said, trying to ease any anxiety John might have of handing over his newborn to a stranger who looked like she’d spent the night clubbing.

John removed Grace from her carrier. “If you raised Felicity, you’re the most qualified parent I’ve ever known. Felicity is remarkable – everyone thinks so.”

Donna blushed at John’s praise. “I wish I could take credit. Felicity was amazing from the moment she was born. I’m pretty sure she raised me.” She cradled Grace in her arms. “Aren’t you the most beautiful baby?”

“Well, we’ve lost her,” Felicity said with no small amount of relief as her mom wandered into the living room, cooing at Grace.

“Did you know she was coming?” Oliver asked in a whisper.

“Yes, Oliver. I knew she was coming, which is why I let the two of you sleep here last night and I answered the door in my pajamas.”

“I guess that’s a no,” Oliver said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“She told me she had to work. I didn’t know she was coming,” Felicity said harsher than she should. “I’m going to tackle my bedroom while you guys start the turkey.”

“Other than the fact that you’re only in a relationship with Oliver, are there any other lies we need to keep straight?” Tommy asked petulantly.

Felicity arched a brow. “Seriously? You want to do this now?"

Tommy’s gaze was defiant as he shrugged his shoulders and said, “Yeah, I do.”

“Unbelievable,” she muttered under her breath as she stormed from the kitchen. She didn’t bother checking to see if Tommy was following her.

Tommy closed the bedroom door behind them and leaned against it. He watched her as she stripped the linens from the bed they’d shared the night before. The bed they’d all made love in. “She’s here. Let’s just tell her.”

Felicity snorted. “Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“Why?” he asked, pushing away from the door. He took a fresh set of sheets off the top shelf in her closet and placed them on her dresser.

“You know why,” Felicity said, taking the clean fitted sheet from the dresser. She shook the pale pink sheet out over the bed and it floated gently onto the mattress.

“I’m not saying we tell her right this second, but after dinner, if it goes well, we can tell her.” Tommy affixed the sheet to the corner of the mattress nearest him. “I think she’ll like me.”

Despite the two days of beard growth, Tommy looked young and vulnerable as he looked for affirmation. Felicity let go of the corner of the sheet she was holding and moved around the bed. She placed her hands on his chest. “She’s not going to like you, she’s going to love you. You’re impossible not to love.”

“Then why can’t we tell her?”

Felicity knew that Tommy wasn’t this stupid. He had to know that telling her mom was out of the question. It was too soon. “That I’m having sex with two men who are also having sex with one another?” She asked the question slowly, hoping her words would penetrate whatever delusion he was under and he’d realize how unrealistic he was being.

Tommy frowned. “Don’t do that. Don’t diminish us to sex. This is a real relationship.”

“Yes, we’re in a real relationship, but the only thing she’s going to focus on is this,” Felicity said, pointing to the bed.

“Then we show her how much we love each other – we show her that this is more than sex,” Tommy said, clasping her hands to his chest.

“You don’t understand,” she hissed with frustration. Felicity returned to making the bed.

“Then make me understand,” Tommy pleaded.

“Keep your voice down,” Felicity whispered harshly, eyeing her door nervously.

Tommy sighed, but did as she asked when he asked again, “Then make me understand.”

The look on Tommy’s face was earnest, but she didn’t think he was capable of understanding. “I don’t think you can. You grew up never having to worry where your next meal was coming from or if you were going to have to put all your worldly possessions into a couple of garbage bags and sleep in a car because you were being evicted – again.”

“No, I didn’t, but I don’t understand what that has to do with us telling your mom.”

“You haven’t told Thea yet,” Felicity countered.

“No, but we’re planning on telling her before Christmas,” Tommy said.

“My mom is a beautiful woman,” Felicity stated. Her mom’s appearance had always been a source of shame for Felicity. People paid attention to her mom because of how she looked, not because of who she was as a person. They made all sorts of assumptions about Donna and Felicity because of Donna’s tight clothes and big hair. Being poor was hard enough without having men think that their poverty and her mom’s looks were theirs to exploit. The men who spent time and money in the high rollers club didn’t expect women like Donna to say no.

“She is,” Tommy agreed.

Felicity looked past Tommy as the life she left behind at fifteen came rushing back. “Do you know how many men offered my mom money – or cars – or jewelry to have sex?”

Tommy’s cheeks colored with shame. “Felicity.”

“Too many to count. Every day, she went to work and some out of town businessman or high roller would make her an offer. Sometimes the offer was a few hundred dollars, sometimes it was thousands. That money would’ve made a real difference in our lives – it would’ve made our lives easier, but she never did it.”

Tommy’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “You think your mom will think we’re paying you to have sex with both of us?”

“My father abandoned us and left us with nothing. My mom dropped out of college to have me and that left her with limited options. She had to find a way to support her strange little genius child in a city that had no appreciation for a child that didn’t conform. She worked double shifts and took buses across town to make sure I went to the best schools I could. She wasn’t perfect, and god knows we don’t always understand each other, but I know what she sacrificed for me. She could’ve met another man – a man with money who would’ve given her an easy life, but she never pursued that option because of me.”

“She’s your mom. She loves you.”

“Yes, she loves me and she sacrificed so I would have the life she didn’t get to have because she made the mistake of falling in love with my deadbeat father and trusting him to stick around.”

“You think we’re a mistake?”

“No, I don’t think we’re a mistake.”

Realization dawned on Tommy’s face. “You don’t think I’ll stick around?”

“People leave,” Felicity blurted out angrily. “People who say they love you – they leave. One day they’re there and then you come home and they’re gone – like they were never there – like you never mattered.”

“Babe,” Tommy said gently.

Felicity wanted to burst into tears. Her grandparents had cut her mom out of their lives completely when she got pregnant at eighteen. One minute she’d been a happy college student in love with a grad student, the next she was pregnant and cut off from her family. Donna had loved her parents and they’d loved her up until the moment they disowned her for not living up to their expectations. If her grandparents could cut off her mom for marrying at eighteen and having a baby, what would her mom do if she learned Felicity was in a relationship with two men? Her relationship with her mom wasn’t easy, but she was the one person Felicity could always count on. She wasn’t willing to risk losing her mom, not even for Oliver and Tommy. “I can’t tell her – not yet. Please, I need you to give me more time. Let her get to know you both – be charmed by you – before I tell her.”

The bedroom door opened and Oliver slipped inside. “Everything okay?” Tommy ignored Oliver and shook the comforter over the bed. “We couldn’t hear what you were saying, but we could hear raised voices.”

“Great,” Felicity muttered. “Now I have to explain to her why I’m having a lover’s quarrel with someone who isn’t supposed to be my lover.”

Tommy dropped the pillow he was holding. “I’ll go.”

“What?” Felicity and Oliver asked together.

“If I’m too much to explain, I’ll go home,” Tommy said, shoving his bare feet into his shoes. “I don’t want to make this harder on you than it already is.”

“I’ve missed something,” Oliver said, his eyes searching Felicity and Tommy’s faces for answers.

Felicity didn’t have time for Tommy’s hurt feelings. Her mom was in the other room and was coming dangerously close to discovering their secret. She pointed to the door, “You can’t leave now. You told my mom you were cooking. It will look suspicious if you leave.

Tommy’s jaw twitched and Felicity knew she’d said the wrong thing. She moved to put her back to the bedroom door with her arms spread wide before Tommy could open it. Holding out her hand to stop him, she said, “I’m sorry. That’s not why I want you to stay. It’s Thanksgiving – our first Thanksgiving - and we should be spending it together. I love you.”

Tommy dropped his head and turned the doorknob. “I need some air.”

“I’ll go with you,” Oliver said, his hand resting on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Don’t forget to preheat the oven,” Tommy said opening the bedroom door.

“Tommy, please,” Felicity said reaching for him.

Tommy took her hand and met her eyes. “I’m not leaving. I just need to clear my head. Do you hear me?”

The lump in Felicity’s throat kept her from answering, but she nodded.

He walked past her without saying another word. Felicity and Oliver followed him. Tommy paused in the living room and smiled at Donna. “I forgot something at the store. Do you need anything while I’m out?”

“I’m good hon, thank you,” Donna said as she swayed side to side with Grace in her arms.

Tommy took his coat from the hook and checked his pockets for his keys and wallet. “I’ll be back,” he said and left before anyone could respond.

“Is everything all right?” Donna asked as soon as the door closed behind Tommy.

“Yeah,” Oliver said with a forced smile. “He’s very particular about his mashed potatoes.”

“Felicity?” Donna asked.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Felicity said, rushing to the bathroom. Her mom had the power of knowing when Felicity was lying or keeping something from her. She couldn’t face her mom without risking telling her everything. Felicity needed time to get her defenses back up.

When she returned to the kitchen fifteen minutes later, Tommy was still gone, there was no sign of her mom or Oliver, and John was standing at the kitchen sink peeling potatoes. “Where is everybody?”

“Your mom and Oliver took Grace for a walk around the block,” Diggle answered.

Her heart raced at the thought of her mom alone with Oliver. She reminded herself that he kept bigger secrets than their relationship. She was almost one hundred percent sure that he could withstand an interrogation from her mom. “You don’t have to do that,” Felicity said, reaching for the second peeler on the counter. “I promised the guys I would peel.”

“Twelve years in the army, remember?” Diggle said with a grin. “I’m an expert potato peeler.”

Felicity knocked her shoulder against his bicep, “I have trouble picturing you in any kind of trouble that would result in potato peeling.”

Diggle snorted. “You’re right. I saved all my trouble making for when I met Oliver and you.” He bumped into Felicity, “You okay?”

“Tommy’s upset that I don’t want to tell my mom about us,” Felicity said as she began to peel. “He doesn’t get why I’m not ready.”

“It’s a big step introducing the parents. I imagine it’s even scarier when you’re dating two guys,” Diggle said.

“I don’t think she’ll understand,” Felicity said. “I don’t know how to make her understand.” She placed a hand over her heart. “I know how I feel about them – about us – but I don’t know how to explain it to someone else. I can’t explain it to myself sometimes.”

“The other morning, I was standing in Grace’s room watching her sleep. I know people tell you that you don’t know what love is until you have a child – and I understood, abstractly, that having a kid would change me, but it wasn’t until I was standing over her crib looking at her that I really understood it. All she does is sleep, poop, eat, and cry, but I love her more than I thought was possible. I would do anything for her. All I want for her is for her to be happy and safe. I may not know your mom, but I know you, which means your mom loves you like that,” Diggle said as he peeled. “She wants you to be happy. If Oliver and Tommy make you happy, she might not understand it, but she’ll accept it because you’re her little girl – no matter how big you get.”

Felicity’s vision blurred as she listened to her friend and own personal Yoda. She wanted to believe him. She didn’t question that her mom loved her, but this was more than dyeing her hair purple or piercing her eyebrow. “I’m afraid.”

“I know you are. It’s scary to put yourself out there like that. You’ll tell her when you’re ready and she’ll ask you if you’re happy and when you tell her that you are, she’ll believe it because it’s you and the two of them love you the way you deserve.”

Felicity dropped her potato and peeler into the sink. She wrapped her arms around his waist and mumbled into his chest, “Thank you.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Come on, we’ve got another bag of these suckers.”

The front door opened, and Tommy walked in with a cloth grocery bag in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He entered the kitchen with a sheepish look on his face. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” they said at the same time.

Tommy placed his bag and flowers down on the counter and lifted Felicity off her feet. “I passed Ollie and your mom one block from here. I’m sorry about earlier. I promise to drop it. I know you were surprised, and it wasn’t fair of me. I was jealous of Oliver and I was wrong to react the way I did.”

“I love you,” Felicity said. She didn’t bother telling him not to be jealous. Tommy had to work through that on his own. All she could do was love him and hope his head would catch up with his heart. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him chastely. She laughed when Diggle cleared his throat loudly. “I’m on PK duty with Dig.” Tommy lowered her feet back to the floor.

“KP duty,” Dig corrected. “Why are we making fifteen pounds of potatoes? There are only six of us.”

Felicity looked at her friend like she’d never seen him before. “Um, leftover mashed potatoes with open-faced turkey sandwiches.”

“They’re all she’s talked about for a week – that and cranberries from a can,” Tommy said pulling the aforementioned can from the grocery bag.

“Yum,” Felicity said taking the can from him. “Mom always had to work on Thanksgiving. Whenever she got off from work, we’d go to the twenty-four hour diner and order hot open-faced turkey sandwiches with mashed potatoes and canned cranberry sauce. It was our tradition.”

Oliver joined them in the kitchen with Grace strapped to his chest. He didn’t look like he was ready to chew off his own leg to escape her mom, which Felicity took as a small victory. She’d have to interrogate him later to find out what they’d discussed. When he caught her staring, he gave her a wink.

“You remembered,” Donna said from the doorway pointing at the can.

Felicity was surprised to see her mom had changed into jeans and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked softer and more relaxed. “How could I forget? I loved our Thanksgivings.”

Donna looked around Felicity’s kitchen. “This is what I always wanted to give you. A home cooked meal – surrounded by friends and family.”

“I had you,” Felicity said.

Donna wrapped Felicity in a hug. “I’m so proud of you, baby. I’m happy you’re making a life for yourself here and I’m thankful I get to spend Thanksgiving with you and these very handsome men.”

“Mom,” Felicity groaned, but she hugged her mom tighter. Thanks to all her mom’s sacrifices, she was building a life for herself far from the desert and garish lights of Las Vegas. She was grateful she was getting to share part of her new life with her mom. One day, she hoped to share all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> Happy Independence Day to those of you celebrating. I'm looking forward to a long four day weekend.
> 
> Donna's introduction is one of my favorite episodes in the entire series. Her introduction to Oliver and Diggle never fails to delight me, no matter how many times I've seen it. I had to find a way to incorporate that meeting into this universe. Any guesses as to what Oliver and Donna talked about on their walk together?
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
